Moonlight Magic
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: When Shaggy goes missing it's up to Christina, Lagoona and their friends to find him before it's too late. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was furious. Yet again, she had tried to win back Shaggy and yet again, she had failed. "You and I broke up because you thought I was too much work" Shaggy had reminded her. This called for desperate measures. This called for something unexpected and powerful but she needed to plan. Shaggy was going to be hers.

….

Shaggy and Christina were hanging with Christina's friends at the mall that lazy Saturday afternoon. Shaggy and Scooby were eagerly digging into their chili fries while the others talked. Christina was listening to Clawdeen and Lagoona talk about the inspiration behind their new fashion line. It was a joint project between the two; they took it seriously. Their intent was to open an online shop to sell the clothing. Currently, Christina was looking through Clawdeen's sketchbook pointing out her favorite designs to the pair.

"I like this dress," Christina was saying about a Caribbean blue sundress with pale purple ribbons attended to the straps of the dress.

"We thought you might so, we wanted to ask if you would model it for us," Lagoona explained.

"Of course," Christina cried, she was happy to be able to help her friends.

"Just remember to let me have copies of those pictures," Shaggy teased "After all, I have the most beautiful model ever for a girlfriend," 

"You and I both know that I'm no model, now, wipe your face Romeo," Christina said handing her boyfriend a much-needed napkin.

"Yes ma'am," Shaggy Joked.

"Thank you,"

"So, what store are we going to next?" Frankie asked.

"Well, the boys and I are going to the bookstore," Christina declared.

"We are?" Shaggy asked surprised.

"Yes, we are," Christina deadpanned.

"Like, let's go then," Shaggy sighed.

…..

The bookstore was one of the few stores in the mall that wasn't constantly busy. There were a few shoppers but not many which is exactly why Christina had wanted to go there in the first place. Being away from Draculaura did mean she had to put her phone on vibrate because her cousin just had to text her about everything she had tried on. Shaggy understood and used this time to tell Christina about his day while she shopped.

"Rachel tried to flirt with me again," he informed her.

"Geez is she desperate?" Christina asked.

"Like, it sure seems that way,"

"Yeah," Scooby piped.

"Oh, well what harm could she possibly do?" Christina asked cheerfully not knowing the whole truth about Rachel.

…...

Rachel paced her living room. Should she do it? It was the only way, however, so it had to be done. With a long-frustrated sigh, the young blonde marched to her bedroom throwing open her closet door. Shakily she reached up and grabbed the box off the top shelf. She needed its contents more now than ever. More importantly, she needed to plan. If she wanted to do this right she knew she needed to be prepared. 

…...

Christina, Shaggy and, Scooby returned to Christina's home before the others. The boys followed Christina to her bedroom well, Shaggy did Scooby decided to go outside instead just to give the couple some space. Currently, Christina was sitting at the desk working on a watercolor painting while Shaggy watched.

"Where do you store all of your art when you're finished with it?" Shaggy asked.

"It's on a shelf in my closet,"

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure thing,"

Christina's closet wasn't a mini-mall like Draculaura's it was custom built though and had been meticulously organized. There was a shelf devoted to every type of clothing Dresses, tops, pants, skirts there was even an entire wall dedicated to Christina favorite thing Jackets. Jackets in every color, material, and style. Shaggy looked around scanning the shelves for the art supplies while Christina continued her work in the other room.

"Ladybug rainboots?" He asked.

"Yeah so?" Christina asked appearing in the doorway.

"Where is your art?" Shaggy asked deciding not to question the rainboots.

"Behind the jackets," Christina explained.

"Oh," Shaggy said as Christina pushed the jackets aside revealing sketchbooks, watercolor books, Pencil drawings taped to the wall and more.

"Mermaids?" Shaggy asked amusedly.

"Hey, I was seven," Christina cried defending the pencil sketch that showed a mermaid sleeping on a rock.

"And you apparently watched too many movies,"

"I go to school with a half mermaid," Christina pointed out.

"Okay, okay I like, get it,"

"Thank you,"

"DINNER," Dracula yelled from downstairs.

"Whoops, we lost track of time again," Christina laughed. 

"Who cares?"

"Not I,"

"Ditto,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Forever?"

"Of course, and I'll never leave,"

"Good,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Christina turn to the right for me," Lagoona called as Clawdeen readied her camera.

Christina turned, the ribbons on her dress fluttering gently behind her. They'd been doing this for hours and Christina was sore.

"Exactly how many pictures do we need?" She sighed before striking a pose.

"That should do it," Clawdeen cried.

"Thank goodness,"

Christina had actually modeled almost every article of clothing her friends had made. So, she was all too happy to go inside and grab something to drink. The next step was building the website. Rather than do it themselves and take an eternity they called in some of their other friends who were more than willing to help. While Jackson and Velma worked on the website Clawdeen and Lagoona worked on some unfinished clothing; Christina remained at the table working on a book report. What none of them knew was that they had been watched.

…..

Rachel was ready. She was going to do it tonight. Of course, the full moon wasn't for another three days but the important thing was having Shaggy nearby when the time came. What she had planned required him to be close. As an added bonus it would be way too much fun to see the hybrid whose name she couldn't care to remember fret over her "boyfriend".

After the full moon, Shaggy would be anything but her boyfriend. He'd be hers forever. All she had to do was sing a little song. Rachel smiled as she slid on her ring. She hadn't worn it in so long she had all but forgotten how powerful she felt when wearing it. It was with this power she was going to complete her master plan.

….

After the photo shoot was all done, Christina was free to go home where she happily collapsed into her reading chair. She found her most recent read wedged in between the velvet cushion of the chair. A thick paperback that was faded and worn. The cover depicted a clock tower casting a shadow of a castle tower. In silver scrawl it read: THERE IS A TOWN. She loved the book it was her second favorite pastime. Shaggy was of course, number one. Speaking of which

"There's my favorite model!"

Christina looked up as Shaggy strolled into her room. He kissed her on the cheek before dropping into the desk chair and rolling over to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just got back from my "job", now I just want to relax,"

"How does Hocus Pocus and Chinese takeout sound?"

"Like a dream,"

"Consider it done," Shaggy cried whipping out his phone

…

Shaggy left a couple hours later. The sun had set and even though, Christina had said he could stay Shaggy said he needed to go home. So, after kissing Christina goodbye he set off. As he walked down the street he began to feel like he was being followed. He turned to see Rachel with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Rachel what's up?"

"I've come to reclaim what was stolen from me,"

"What?"

Into the sea

Pull you close to me

Slide 'neath the waves

Down into the caves

Kiss me my love

Come rest in my arms

Dream your dreams with me

Slide beneath the sea

Come to me my love

Forgot the land above

Slide 'neath the waves

Down into the caves

As Rachel began to sing Shaggy lost focus on everything else but Rachel . He hardly cared when he followed behind Rachel who'd begun to walk away . He wanted to follow her wherever she was going, not even when he began to enter the ocean he willingly, gladly followed. Simply because Rachel was his word .


	3. Chapter 3

Christina sat weeping at the piano. Shaggy was missing. Draculaura sat on the couch anxiously awaiting the arrival of their friends. There was no stopping the tears Christina was shedding. Shaggy was nowhere to be found and she was blaming herself. Draculaura looked up as the other girls ran in. Christina made no move to greet them and only cried harder.

"Oh, Christina," Lagoona sighed sitting beside her weeping friend.

"Have Shaggy's friends come by yet?" Clawdeen asked.

Draculaura shook her head "They're out searching for Shaggy," she explained.

"Christina, is there anything you remember from last night that could help?" Frankie questioned.

"No, I said he could stay the night but he needed to go home. He kissed me goodbye then he left,"

"Oh, what about the tracking spell you just learned?" Twyla asked.

Christina stood up from the piano bench so fast Lagoona nearly lost her balance. The other girls looked on in surprise as Christina ran from the room. Breaking from their stupor they followed after Christina who was digging through the books in the library. Oh, where was it? The girls would've helped but they didn't know what to look for. They jumped back as Christina screeched excitedly.

"I FOUND IT," she declared wildly waving the spellbook in their faces.

"Well, how does the spell work?"

"We need something of Shaggy's," Twyla remembered.

"Follow me," Christina ordered.

The group of girls followed Christina to her room and into her closet where she was digging through her drawers. They wondered what she could be looking for when Christina pulled out one of Shaggy's red tee shirts. Christina held it to her chest as she walked back into her room.

"When did you-" Cleo began to ask but Christina held up her hand.

"It was raining," she started.

…...

* * *

Christina hadn't anticipated the sudden downpour as she raced through the streets. She didn't have a jacket nor, an umbrella with her. The sooner she got to Shaggy's place the better. When she arrived on the doorstep she was dripping wet. Shaggy quickly ushered her inside. She stood dripping as Shaggy dug through his closet. After a few minutes, he pulled out one of his rarely-worn red shirts and presented it to her. Christina was all too happy to go change into it. When she emerged from the bathroom the oversized shirt hung to her knees. She was warm and dry. Most of all though, Christina was happy,

…...

* * *

"That's so sweet!" The girls sighed.

"He insisted I keep it so, I did," Christina smiled.

"Well, let's get to work,"

Christina laid the shirt out on her bed and read the instructions for the spell. Once she was certain she could do it she waved her wand over the shirt in graceful sweeping motions. No sooner had she put her arm down did the tee-shirt float up and away with a group of girls chasing after it wildly much to the utter confusion of Dracula.

The girls chased the shirt all the way to the beach where it fell lifeless into the sand.

"So, Shaggy went into the ocean," Cleo declared.

"But why?" Christina questioned as she picked up the shirt, holding it protectively.

Lagoona looked around worriedly. Something felt off about this place. Someone had been here other than Shaggy. Lagoona got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as she followed Shaggy's footprints right into the water.

"Shaggy's been abducted,"

"WHAT?"

"It gets worse and a tad bit crazy,"

"How?"

"He's been taken by a mermaid,"

"What?" Christina asked again.

"There are two days until the full moon and if this mermaid is going to do what I think she is we've got to hurry,"

"Well, what do we do?"

"Christina you and I have to find the moon pool,"

"But I can't breathe underwater," Christina said.

"I bet there's a spell for that," Twyla said holding up the spell book.

"Let's see," Christina said grabbing the book and flipping through it "This might work," she cried happily after a few minutes.

"How does it work?"

"I have to get into the water and recite it,"

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"It's my only option,"

Without another word, Christina discarded her shoes and wadded waist deep into the water. She squinted at the unknown words before trying her best to say them. After she finally managed to say them she closed the book and waited. She tapped on the book. Then the water around her started to bubble and fizz. Christina looked around her frightened by the sudden change. A million things could go wrong if she had said it wrong. Then the water that was bubbling stopped before erupting in a guizer fashion around Christina. When it stopped Christina was nowhere to be seen.

"Christina,"

The water started to bubble once again and slowly Christina emerged.

"Guys," Christina said warily.

"What?"

"Look,"

Christina slowly shifted revealing a shiny, purple tail.

"You're a mermaid,"


	4. Chapter 4

The girls stared at Christina. Apparently, the spell did more than allow someone to breathe underwater. Out of curiosity, Twyla picked up the fallen spell book and tried to decipher the text.

"Can you read it?" Frankie asked.

"Kind of. The spell is semi-permeant,"

"WHAT?" Draculaura cried prompting Cleo to place a hand over her mouth so that Twyla could finish.

"It's only activated by salt water so, if Christina were to swim out right now she would regain her legs,"

This turned out to be true as Christina pulled herself onto the beach and instantly regained her legs. With this confusion cleared up, she and Lagoona entered the water to begin their journey to the moon pool. Christina could've easily gotten lost in the beauty of the sea. However, now was not the time for that. Now, was the time to rescue Shaggy. First and foremost, though she had to learn just what they were up against.

"I believe an old friend of mine might be responsible for this," Lagoona explained as she and Christina swam through the water.

"But why would they take Shaggy?"

"Rachel was always headstrong,"

"Wait, did you say Rachel?" Christina asked coming to a stop.

"Yeah, why?"

"Shaggy's ex-girlfriend is named Rachel,"

"You don't think they're the same person, do you?"

"Looks like we'll have to investigate,"

"Let's get going then,"

…...

* * *

Luckily for the two girls, Rachel lived in a beachfront house which they found rather quickly. They climbed out of the water and walked to the front door. Lagoona knocked but no answer came even though Rachel's car was in the driveway. Christina was quick to find a house key hidden in a flower pot and unlock the door. Stepping into the house it became clear to them that Rachel hadn't been there recently. The two girls wandered throughout the house in search of clues. Soon, they stumbled upon Rachel's bedroom where they found a shoe box containing very peculiar items and more importantly, Rachel's journal.

"It **was** Rachel," Lagoona cried as she sifted through the shoebox which contained things from Rachel's life in the ocean.

"Yeah, just read this," Christina agreed, shoving the journal in Lagoona's face.

"Oh, this isn't good at all," Lagoona sighed.

"I know, she's a nutjob,"

"It's not that,"

"Then what is it?"

"She's planning to turn Shaggy into a sea monster,"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Christina we'll stop her,"

"Then we're so reporting her to the council,"

"Yes, but we have to save Shaggy first,"

"Let's go then,"

"Not yet,"

"Why not?"

"You need training?"

"Huh?" Christina asked confusedly.

"You need mermaid training,"

"Okay, when do we start?"

"Right now," Lagoona declared.

"Oh, boy,"

Mermaid training was not as fun as one might think. It mostly involved Lagoona showing Christina how to swim quickly, hide easily and defend herself underwater should the need ever arise. Lagoona and Christina also learned that as a mermaid, Christina could manipulate water; that meant Christina needed help with that as well. After a few hours of this training, the two girls sent the journal and shoebox to the others for evidence before swimming off in search of the moon pool. Christina could only hope Shaggy was okay.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel couldn't be happier. Shaggy was hers and no one else knew where he was. Currently, Rachel was floating carelessly around the pool while Shaggy watched happily from a nearby rock.

"It's almost time Shaggy,"

"Time for what?"

'You to join me forever,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"I can't wait,"

"Neither can I,"


	5. Chapter 5

Fred the girls and of course, Scooby wanted to help. So, they grabbed their scuba gear and headed out intent on finding Shaggy and bringing him home safely. Once in the water they went their separate ways. Fred and the girls went one direction while Scooby went another. Scooby swam through the water admiring the colorful fish and other sea life but he never lost sight of his mission. He needed to find his friend. He wishlist he could track his scent but he wasn't capable of doing so underwater. So, Scooby hoped he would be able to find a visual clue instead.

He soon got his wish when he spotted an odd opening to a cave. Underwater caves were very, very common but something seemed off about this one. Cautiously he swam forward, carefully hiding himself amongst the sea life. He was taken aback by what he found. He found the moon pool! However, before he could swim away to tell his friends Rachel found him. The angered mermaid pulled the Great Dane out of the water, binding him with seaweed. Rachel never said anything to the dog, she simply went back to swimming laps. Scooby looked at Shaggy who payed him no mind. He was too focused on the demented mermaid. He was clearly in a trance. Scooby had to break him out of it.

"Shaggy?"

"Yes, Scooby?" Shaggy asked not looking away from Rachel.

"What about Christina?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend. She's worried about you. Rachel doesn't love you Christina does,"

"Christina," Shaggy said as he started to recall who Christina was.

Filed with anger by the dog's attempts to destroy her hard work Rachel gagged Scooby before putting Shaggy back under her spell. Christina wouldn't win. Rachel was sure of that.

…..

Christina, Lagoona and, the gang met up as the sun was setting. They were immediately worried when Scooby didn't join them.

"He must've gotten caught," Christina realized.

"We've got to find him," Velma added.

"There's not much time left. Let's go,"

….

Rachel smiled as the light of the moon entered the pool.

"Shaggy, it's time."

With those words Rachel pulled Shaggy into the moon pool and began to cast her spell. Before she could very far with it however Christina and Lagoona swam into the pool startling Rachel. She wildly looked back to Shaggy. The spell should've been working by now. Why wasn't it working? Rachel jumped out of the pool with Christina following. Lagoona pulled Shaggy out of the pool as Rachel ranted.

"Why didn't it work?!" she screeched.

Out of the pool, Shaggy quickly shifted into his werewolf form causing Christina to smirk as she pointed it out to Rachel.

"That's why you demented witch. He's ALREADY a monster. I love him and he loves me not you,"

Rachel let out another scream before charging Christina. Christina in response threw Rachel over her shoulder before rushing to Shaggy. The werewolf stood in a daze, looking to Rachel.

"He's still under my spell Christina," Rachel taunted pulling herself up and attacking Christina .

The two went back and fourth. Rachel kept trying to freeze Christina but failing Christina kept forming rather sharp weapons and throwing them at Rachel. Rachel dodged the attack and managed to stun Christina.

"My spell is going to work Christina"

"Don't count on that," Christina growled.

Christina hit Rachel over the head before running to Shaggy.

"Shaggy, sweetie look at me," Christina begged breathlessly.

"Rachel's hurt,"

"Rachel is a phony. Shaggy it's me, Christina. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you but I love you and I've spent days looking for you,"

"Rachel-"

Christina couldn't stand it anymore. She grasped Shaggy and hastily pressed her lips to his. Christina was relieved when Shaggy began to kiss her back. Christina smiled when she separated from her boyfriend.

"Christina?"

"Hey, Shaggy,"

"My head hurts,"

"I'll buy you an ice cream when I'm done,"

"Where are we?"

"I'll tell you everything later," Christina promised.

By this time Rachel had pulled herself up and charged Christina. However, Shaggy cut her off swinging her over his shoulder. Christina tied her hands and feet while Rachel yelled at Lagoona.

"HOW COULD YOU LAGOONA?"

"Because you are a mentally unstable psycho who tried to steal someone's boyfriend. Face you're going to jail,"

Christina gagged Rachel while Lagoona freed Scooby.

"Well, let's get out of here," Scooby declared.

"I don't have my scuba gear," Shaggy realized.

"Don't worry I got you,"

Lagoona lugged Rachel along with Scooby's help. That left Shaggy and Christina to themselves.

"Come on let's go," Christina said gently leading Shaggy to the pool.

"I'm scared Christina,"

"Just focus on me, okay?"

When Christina hit the water and turned into a mermaid again Shaggy gawked.

"I know but let's get out of here first,"

"Okay,"

Christina swam them both to the shore in mere minutes. She walked Shaggy back to his home. He got cleaned up while she made a run for ice cream. When Christina came back Shaggy was sitting on the couch nervously.

"I've brought ice cream and pain medicine," she announced.

"Stay with me tonight?" Shaggy pleaded.

"Of course,"


	6. Chapter 6 FINAL CHAPTER

Shaggy woke up on the couch the next day. The memories of last night made him shudder. Rachel was nuts. That was confirmed. Shaggy turned and found Christina passed out beside him. She had stayed over to keep him company and kept him safe. Shaggy was beyond scared that Rachel would come after him again. With Christina beside him, he felt at ease. She would keep him safe. Shaggy smiled as Christina began to stir. Christina opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Good morning sleepy-head, would you like breakfast?"

Christina nodded. The two stood up and proceeded to the kitchen where they found Scooby sleeping under the table with an open box of Scooby Snacks beside him. They didn't have the heart to disturb him, besides he would wake up when he heard the sound of breakfast being cooked. The couple worked in comfortable silence preparing a pancake breakfast. Sure enough, Scooby did wake up when he realized breakfast was being made but, instead of alerting Shaggy and Christina he was awake he watched them from under the table. It made him happy to see his friend back.

The experience of last night had been fighting for all involved but, Scooby knew that Shaggy had Christina to help them both.

* * *

Rachel's trial was not something anyone looked forward to. If it had been up to them Shaggy, Christina and, Lagoona would have just stayed home that day. The thought of sending her old friend to jail made Lagoona upset and so, she clung to Gil for support and comfort, which he happily provided her with. As the four teens sat in the courtroom they tried their very best to ignore the many whispers about them. It was not an easy feat, however, Christina couldn't help grinding her teeth in frustration when the onlookers referred to Shaggy as a victim. While it was in fact, true by some means the way they phrased it made poor Shaggy sound absolutely helpless even now that he was free of Rachel's control.

The same agitation was felt by Gil where Lagoona was concerned. Questions asking if his girlfriend was just as crazy as Rachel swirled around them. However, the group turned their attention to the trial and brushed off the comments and accusations. Soon, it was time for Lagoona to speak.

"Ms. Blue can you please tell the council how you know Rachel?"

Lagoona swallowed the lump in her throat before answering.

"We were childhood friends,"

"Did she ever use the Siren Song when you were kids?"

"No, I didn't even know what it was,"

"Then how were you able to identify what had happened to Shaggy?"

"I didn't know about the Siren Song as a kid, however, I did read about it for a research paper,"

"How did Rachel act when you were a kid?"

"Like any other kid,"

"Was she ever pushy or demanding in any way?"

"She always wanted my attention. When we were seven I cut contact with her,"

"thank you, Ms. Blue, no further questions,"

Christina had to speak soon after. She was just there to answer questions about the investigation. After that, the trial seemed to drag on and on. It was a back and forth battle between the lawers. One painted Rachel as an angel the other one stated the facts. In the end however, the council knew just what to do.

"We find Rachel to be guilty on all charges and herby sentence her to life in prison," Danny happily declared.

With Rachel locked up Christina and everyone else involved could breathe easier than before. Christina and Shaggy were able to move past the whole ordeal. Christina even continued to model for Lagoona and Clawdeen. I guess you could say that even after all that had happened everyone lived happily ever after.

xxx

 **There you have it the first of my Shaggy's ex stories has been completed. The idea for this story and the series itself was suggested by my friend DRAGONDAVE45. So I hope you all enjoyed and review. Now, off to my secret lair to plot my next grand story.**


End file.
